guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jaya Bluffs (mission)
Is this a mission? I thought it would be a quest, not a mission, though I have barely been able to get on this weekend and probably won't so I can't check. Same goes for Haiju Lagoon (mission). — Galil 19:35, 2 July 2006 (CDT) :It works like a mission, basically it uses the same location, but the Ressurection Shrines are disabled, and on party wipeout you get sent back to Shing Jea Monastery. However there appears to be no time limit, and it doesn't appear to have 'Standard', 'Expert' or 'Masters' ratings. To all intents and purposes, it's the Canthan equivilent of Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings --—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.34.161.199 ( ) }. ::It's not a mission or a quest, it's a practical joke. I don't think it's possible to complete it unless your team is expertly coordinated and has the best possible gear and skills. If someone has completed it, I'd like to hear how they did it. --—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.197.188.59 ( ) }. :::I have done it with a PUG on my first attempt. Actually isn't that hard when you have a Minion Master and the rest of the group is at least somewhat competent. Advance carefully, watch your radar for popups and patrols, know how to lure. If you engage a visible group of enemies without making sure there's no surprise hidden nearby first, chances are you get your asses kicked. Granted, my next three attempts with different groups were failures as they were too impatient. I also agree to the general consensus that the reward is laughable compared to the difficulty. ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:47, 3 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I have completed this 'mission', as the above user mentioned, a Minion Master does make it easier. But if you are unlucky enough to get a group who's basic motto is "Charge!" then leave. That group isn't gonna work. My 'team' consisted of 1 Warrior, 1 Ele, 1 Minion Master, and myself running Life Barrier/Life Bond. U need to be really careful what you aggro, as a unexpected popup will generally put a big spanner in the works. But yes it is doable, just requires good teamwork. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' P.hilling ( ) }. :::::A N/Me with strong degen, mesmer insp defenses, and a lot of running and tactical positioning can solo most if not all of these missions. Of course, it's kinda slow... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.94.238.159 ( ) }. ::::::The reward is jade orbs ???--King Of Kamelott 12:24, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Dirt Cheap way of completing the mission (1) Bring one Minion Master, he does not have to use the Golem, Bone Fiends are just fine. (2) The Monks brings his 55HP gear and one vampiric weapon, to kill himself. (3) Someone else brings a reusable rez spell and VENGEANCE (very important) (4) After the mission started, the monk lowers his health in order to bleed to death using his vampiric weapon. (5) The Necro starts creating minions (6) Resurrecting a dead 55hp monk with Rebirth (among others) will not rez him, but create a fresh corpse to exploit ! (7) Repeating this process the MM can create as much minions as he wants to. (8) When you think you have enough (8-9; consider degeneration), rez the monk using VENGEANCE. He can now change clothes again and go back to original mode. (9) His DP is conveniently at -15% since dying within the first seconds after being rezzed does not give you an additional penalty. (10) If you ever run out of minions, go to a safe spot and start over. Experienced gamers will know that as a variation of the so-called “Minion Factory” Careful players will make use of candy canes or do not abuse their monk like that. But in most cases he is going to be the only one with a 55hp equipment. The fourth player is yours to decide, although my favourite would be a Mesmer or Ele using “Psychic Distraction” to deal with the Dryder’s Meteor Showers, while providing additional ranged damage. The setup is then: 1. Wammo using Rebirth and Vengeance, packing lots of defense. 2. A Monks of some sort (Sacrificial Lamb) 3. Minion Master 4. Interrupter PLUS Ranged Damage dealer (Alternative Sacrificial Lamb) Have Fun - —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 4thVariety ( ) }. i just used 2 nukes, 1 MM, 1 monk... - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:29, 6 July 2007 (CDT)